Gatekeeper
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See Authoress notes for who's taken over.
1. Hated and His Decision

YAY!! Fresh plot bunnehs in my head! Let's cut the crap and start the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA got it? If I do, I'm now in FMA and the Goddess of the Worlds!**

**Prologue: Hated and His Decision**

A slight breeze blew as the head God stared at the profile of a girl who recently died. "Wow," He whistled in amazement. "Yukiko Rei, 19 years old, pale skin, snowy white hair, blue eyes, hated by everybody alive and was killed because she was used as a human shield in an anonymous mall by her so- called best friend who hates her too." Yukiko Rei stood at the opposite desk of the head God with a blank face and eerily blank eyes.

Feeling a headache coming up even though he was the strongest of the Gods, he sighed and said, "Well I suppose we owe you a better life." Rei just stared before saying in a soft monotonous voice, "If you owe me a better life, could I choose to go to the World of my dreams and not back in that horrible world?" The head God pondered for a moment before nodding and asked, "And what is the World of your dreams?"

"FullMetal Alchemist. The FullMetal Alchemist world. And may I please have my memories intact?" Rei asked, her blue eyes slowly coming back to life. The head God shrugged and said, "Why not? ... Since I made your life so miserable. But this time, I'm giving you a special power. Treasure this power, New Keeper of The Gate!" The head God smirked as Rei's eyes widened and she gave a huge grin for the first time in 15 years.

A huge flash occurred and Rei disappeared while the head God sighed and muttered, "Case solved. I'm finally going to be released by the wrath of the crazy emo God. His always complaining about the human girl who is more emo than he is."

Yep. And that ends the prologue... Is it me or do my prologues get shorter every time I start a new story? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. The GateKeeper: Yukiko Rei

Reply to reviewers:

**Night Alchemist: **Oh... I didn't know it was strange to you... By the way, the "New Keeper of The Gate" means that Rei gets to control if Alchemist can go to the other world and vice versa. She can make the black thingies to obey her every command and the sorts. The emo- god is a god who is very depressing and negative and when he found out Rei was hated and is more depressing then he is, he complains to the head God and buggers him every second. I don't know which you feel strange but I might as well tell all the readers what these things meant. Rei's a BIG fan of FullMetal Alchemist and her so- called best friend used her as a human shield because a mentally unstable man appeared in the mall with a machine gun and was shooting madly, how he got it, I have no idea. But thanks for REVIEWING!!!

**Princesa de la Luna:** Thank you SO much for REVIEWING!!!

**-Asa-Hoshi-**: Thanks for reviewing!

Magical.S: Is it me or a coincidence that the review is longer then my story??? Cookies for everyone! And thank you for whoever is out there reading this story!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist although I wish I do...**

**Chapter one: The Gate-Keeper, Yukiko Rei**

There was a bright flash of light as a girl with snowy white hair and dimmed blue eyes appeared before a large gate. The doors of the gate opened slowly, revealing many pairs of violet eyes and a large eye, all eager to grab whatever or whoever summoned them. To their horror, they found the newly appointed Gate-Keeper staring at them. Immediately, as a tradition, they all made a pathway for their controller to walk, also letting Yukiko Rei see an old yet not-rusty-at-all _throne_.

Slightly surprised, Rei saw that all the black thingies were _bowing_ at her. She sat on the throne and was amazed at how shockingly soft it was. But enough about the throne, the black thingies were afraid of what the new Gate- Keeper would do to them, for the last was horrible to them. Rei turned to one of the black thingy and asked, "What time is it? And what day, month and year is it?"

Surprised at the simple question, one of the black thing replied in a high- pitched tone, "The time, day, month and year does not matter to the Gate, as it can go through time to the past or future." Rei's eyes widened slightly and she said, "Then how do I get to the past or future?" "You have a control on your throne ma'am" The black thingy added hastily, in case she would lash out at them if they did not reply quickly enough.

Rei looked at the throne for a moment, smiling happily, she clicked some buttons on the throne and there was a sudden lurch. The black thingies looked afraid at what was happening before the Gate stopped shaking. Slowly, the doors opened and Rei stood up. She turned to the black thingies and said in a soft tone, "Please take care of the Gate for me for awhile. I'm going into the Alchemist world for certain things." _"In other words, meet all my favorite characters!!!"_ Rei let out a fan girl squeal in her mind before calmly walking out of the Gate.

There was a flash of light and Rei found herself, hidden in an alley in Central City. She looked at herself and frowned. She saw that she was wearing an evil pink shirt and a red long skirt, matched terribly with purple heel shoes. Then she checked a pocket and found tons of nice-looking money. Where it came from, she didn't bother but decided to use them for shopping as whoever decided the clothes she was wearing now has horrible fashion sense. Rei scouted around and found a nice building selling clothes. She went in and started browsing at all the clothes.

Many hours later, Rei came out wearing her newly bought clothing which consists of a red tank top with a black jacket, forest green pants and black tracking boots. She also had a sapphire necklace that had black beads surrounding it. Her snowy white hair was now pulled into a low ponytail. When Rei finished shopping, she noticed that nobody gave her weird or hated looks. They only gave her a glance before returning to whatever they were doing. She smiled and gave a cheerful laugh mentally at this. She still remembered, when she was back at her world, how the people glared at her and how true the saying, "People fear or hate what they do not understand." Was.

It was all because she had snowy white hair and pale skin. It was because of her looks. It was because of how she looked like an Albino. It was because her father went berserk and murdered whoever he saw. It was because her mother was a whore. It was because of so many reasons that caused people to treat her like a monster, like a shield, like their toy, like their collection.

She sighed unhappily, throwing the thoughts to a corner of her mind, she turned and did the stupidest thing ever. She tripped on her own legs and fell down. She cussed lightly and thought about how to contact the Gate for questions and the sorts. Just when she thought about it, a deep booming voice invaded her mind, "**Good evening, I hope I am not bothering you, Gate- Keeper**"

There was a pause and before the shock could register in Rei's mind, the voice continued, "**If you are wondering who I am, I am the oldest denizen in the Gate. You can talk to only me with your thoughts and if you want, you could cut off the connection. To make things clearer, I am talking to you because you needed to contact the Gate somehow, without using Alchemy as the humans will be suspicious because you kept summoning the Gate and is still alive, am I right?**"

Rei, still on the cold hard floor, shook her head to clear her thoughts better, thought to the denizen, "_WOW! Does that mean I can order you denizens with my **mind**?"_ Rei practically felt the old denizen nod and it replied, "**Yes. You are, after all, the Gate- Keeper, so it is natural for you to be able to order us. You may ask for things you do not know, young Gate- Keeper. I am sure you need to know many things. Also, let us stop this conversation, a human is prodding you now."**

Indeed, Rei felt something hard prodding her, and a very familiar young voice say, "Miss, Miss! Are you alright? Miss?" And then, another familiar but rougher voice said something too, "Al... Why don't you stop prodding her and start bringing her to a hospital?" Rei stopped breathing all of a sudden. Al? As in Alphonse Elric? Does that mean that the other voice was...? She opened her eyes suddenly, and a suit of armor holding her gave a startled yelp before dropping her.

She groaned as she hit the floor and the suit of armor immediately started to apologize to her. She stood up slowly and looked around, noticing that she had been lifted for a few meters before she had startled the armor. A short kid was standing behind the armor, looking very amused. After a few more apologies, Rei swept away whatever dust on her pants and sighed, "Really, armor- dude. You can stop apologizing now, you know? It's getting a little annoying."

The armor immediately shut up and had the decency to look sheepish. Rei, unable to contain her excitement of being friends with the Elric Brothers soon introduced herself, "Anyway, my name's Yukiko Rei. But you can call me Rei. Nice to meet you people" The armor replied, "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my **older** brother Edward Elric. You can call me Al and my brother Ed. Nice to meet you too." Al had made sure to make it clear that the chibi shrimp behind him was the older brother and not the younger one.

Ed finally spoke up, "You know, you could tell us why you were lying on the side of the road not moving." Rei paused, giving a sweat drop, "Erm... Ah... I fell... down?" At this, the two brothers fell down anime-style. It was then that a voice sounded and they turned their heads to see-

"Yo, o-chibi-san. Who's the chick with ya?"

Envy.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYIFINFINIFINFINIFINIFINFIINFINFIN!!!YAYAYAYAYAY

Yay! Chapter one is finally finished! Gods help us! The plot bunny disappeared for awhile but I caught it back soon. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and please vote for which person goes with whom. I've already settled with EdRei so HA!

Alphonse:

Winry

Envy

Rose

Wrath

Havoc

Scieska (sp?)

Roy

OC

Envy:

Lust

Alphonse

Roy

Winry

Sloth

OC

Roy:

Riza

Alphonse

Envy

Lust

OC

For OCs, please add the descriptions Etc. Also, you can vote for people that are not listed above. THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW PLEASE AGAIN!!!


	3. Envy : Part1

Reply to reviewers:

**Night Alchemist:** Oh... It hasn't been beta-ed HA! Hooray for me and my writing! LOL! But thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Remain Unnamed: **Thanks for reviewing!

**-Asa-Hoshi-: **Thank you! I didn't know my story was nice! And the plot bunny has been avoiding me for some time... TT But thanks for voting too!

**Darkmicky:** Thanks a lot! Hehe… Well, the RoyAl vote is out so you can basically relax now. Thanks a lot for the comments and stuff. Never knew my writing was good. LOL. So now I'm finally updating the third chapter. Was convinced actually, that my story is a little stupid and wondering when I'll EVER start it again.

**Author's Note1:** Okay, people. I'm back with the second chapter and hopefully the next. I've changed my mind on EdRei SO now we can have a new vote with the poor guy too! I have now officially changed my taste and am putting MY vote with Envy. Hehehe... No, I won't override your votes with mine. Mine count as ONE vote and that's it. And vote for who Rei would be with in the end too! Well then, let's VOTE!

Votes:

Al:

Winry (1)

Riza:

Havoc (1)

Roy (1)

Ed:

Envy (1)

Winry

Rose

Wrath

Roy

Lust

(Characters I did not list. Give name please.)

Rei

OC

Rei:

(Characters not listed. Give name please.) (Basically, too lazy to write down.)

OC

_Last time:_

_It was then that a voice sounded and they turned their heads to see-_

"_**Yo, o-chibi-san. Who's the chick with ya?"**_

_Envy._

**Chapter 2: Envy : Part 1**

Silence. The wind blew nastily at their skins. Well, Alphonse's armor and the other two people and one Homunculus' skins, but you know what I meant. Anyway, Rei's heart pounded hard against her chest and she thought, _"OHMYGOSH! Three characters met in one day!"_ Technically, it was supposedly many characters met in one day. After all, those people selling clothes are all characters aren't they? Besides, there would be nobody in the street except Ed, Al, Envy and Rei if she only met three characters in one day. And are denizens not characters?

But enough about that. Back to the story.

Ed glared hatefully at the raven-haired-seemingly-young-but-in-reality-very-old-boy. Envy smirked and said, "Chill, o-chibi-san, I'm not here to fight." Although not convinced by what he said, Ed relaxed a tiny little wee bit, before recollecting what Envy had said and screamed, " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY MICROSCOPIC SQUIRT THAT CAN BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT?!" Envy looked amused and shrugged, "Well, the question before, who's the chick with ya?" Rei flushed red when she heard that he did call her a "chick", which no one had described her before.

Ed growled, "It's none of your business palm-tree!" At the word palm-tree, Envy twitched and retorted, "So is it your _girlfriend_ chibi-chibi?" Ed and Rei turned crimson red and Ed screeched (Hehe, screeching, like a banshee), "SHE IS A FRIEND! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU HORMONES-CONFUSED PALM-TREE! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BE STEPPED OVER BY ANY PASSING BACTERIA?" Al, Envy and Rei (who had stopped blushing) blinked once, twice and three times before Al sighed, Envy smirked and Rei decided to finally speak, albeit exasperated, "_Ed,_ NO ONE called you that. You made it up yourself..."

Now it was Ed's turn to blink, and blink blink he went before asking Envy, "You didn't call me that?" Envy looked at Ed in an unbelieving way before nodding slowly, half-way wondering if Ed really knew what he was doing or saying. Ed shook his head in an attempt to clear the grogginess and sighed, "I wished you'd stop calling me things that is sensitive to my height... I mean, what's the use of angering me?"

The other three stared at Ed again and both Envy and Rei turned to Al, "Does he have mood swings this often?" Al shrugged, "Sometimes... When he-" Al's eyes widened in recognition, "BROTHER! You've been sneaking specially made coffee powder again haven't you?! I _told_ you that you're allergic to them!" Ed smiled sheepishly, "Erm... You've got it all wrong... Really!" He added when Al glared at him intensely.

Rei and Envy watched this happening, amusement written all over their face. Envy turned to Rei, "So, really, what's your name?" Rei looked at Envy and smiled, "Yukiko Rei. Envy right?" The homunculus grinned and nodded.

Meanwhile, the two Elric brothers have stopped their one-sided scolding. Rei looked at the brothers, "Say, Ed, Al, where do you guys intend to head to?" And in her mind, _"Better check which episode I am in!"_

But Ed had already turned to Envy, "What are you doing here? I thought you had enough in the 5th Laboratory trying get me to make the Philosopher's Stone?" Envy looked at Ed calmly, "Maa, maa. O-chibi-san, relax. I'm just here 'cause I was bored." And then, to himself, "Why, oh, why does Lust have to get PMS at this time of the month? Who knew female Homunculi can have PMSes. Us male Homunculi already had to deal with Dante..."

Rei, who heard the softly spoken words, gaped mentally and quickly connected to the oldest Denizen, _"Hey, hey! Are female Homunculus' really able to, well, PMS?"_ A calm, slightly embarrassed voice drifted back into her mind, "**Well, yes. Homunculi are fake ****humans**** after all. Plus, the first Gatekeeper who created them thought it'd be funny to see the female Homunculi lash out at the male ones suddenly and have mood swings like normal humans."** Here, the Denizen chuckled nervously.

Rei blinked and laughed mentally in her mind. She hastily closed the connection and looked at Ed, who was waving his hand in front of her face for the past few minutes. Ed looked at her weirdly, "Are you alright, Rei? You were acting weird just now. Suddenly sitting down on the floor and giggling away, although you seem to be trying to stop your laughter."

Rei looked at Ed and quickly stood up, "Erm... Well, it's nothing. Haha... Just daydreaming, you know?" The golden-eyed alchemist looked at her, unconvinced, but quickly turned to Envy when the Homunculus started to strike up a conversation with Al.

"... And that's why Ed doesn't like milk." Al was saying. Envy, meanwhile, was laughing around on the ground. Ed, who heard the last sentence, glowed red and yelled at Al, "Al! Why did you have to tell him that?" Envy stifled his laughter and stood up. His eyes glinted mischievously, "So you didn't like milk because of where it came from?"

Ed glared angrily and slapped his hands together; "Get out of my sight before I kill you!" Envy grinned, "Whoops! Did I make the chibi-chibi angry?"

"WHO'S A SUPER SMALL BRAT YOU CAN'T SEE AND THAT DOESN'T GROW UP?!"

"He didn't say that much..." Rei and Al murmured, their faces in the same exasperated way, complete with anime sweatdrop and all.

Envy laughed and jumped up onto a rooftop, "Well, I got to go now! Hopefully we can have more fun next time!" With that he winked and jumped off. (Like a ninja. LOL.)

* * *

And that ends this chapter! Well, sort of. Look out for part two! 

Plus, apologies for this super short chapter. Hopefully, I'll get my lazy butt on the job and write a longer one... XD

REVIEW PEOPLES!!!

Okay, there's bad news and good news. Which do you want to listen first? Bad? Okay.

Bad news, exams are coming up, mom's cutting my computer time and plot bunnies keep avoiding me.

Good news, I intend to finish this story NO MATTER WHAT. Happy, no?

Okay. I gotta go revise my stupid subjects and pass my exam now...

Again, REVIEW PEOPLES!!!


	4. Author Notes

THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY iTorchic and The-Living-Shadow. Please go ahead and stalk them 8D. Although I'm not quite sure when they'll begin writing 3

-Kyuun.


End file.
